


Unkissed

by SamuelJames



Series: You're My Best Friend [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2013, Fandom Stocking Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series fic where Scott has kissed someone and Stiles hasn't. He asks for details, advice and then a demonstration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unkissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/gifts).



> Title: Unkissed  
> Pairing: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17 for some of their conversation  
> Summary: Pre-series fic where Scott has kissed someone and Stiles hasn't. He asks for details, advice and then a demonstration.  
> Notes: Written for xylodemon's fandom stocking. The stocking expressed a liking for first kisses.  
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Come on, buddy. I need details or like instructions or something. What if one day Lydia does notice I'm alive and I kiss her and I'm awful at it?"

Scott smiles. "You'll get to kiss someone. I don't know what else to tell you except it was a dare and everyone was looking so it was just messy. Her lips were soft but it wasn't amazing or anything."

Stiles flings himself back on Scott's bed, "this is mortifying. I'll be the only fifteen year old in Beacon Hills who hasn't kissed anybody."

His friend's flair for the dramatic makes Scott smile. "As if. Until last week I hadn't either. It'll happen and you'll be good, just don't think too much about how dry your mouth is or where to put your hands or whether to use tongue and it'll be fine."

"Fine, Scott? Fine! You've just given me like a whole list of extra things to worry about. Can't you show me?"

"What like on my hand?"

Stiles pushes himself up on his elbows. "On me."

"Dude. You want me to kiss you?"

Stiles nods and for once is quiet. Scott sits next to him and thinks about how much their friendship matters. Stiles was completely there for him after his dad left and Stiles really seems stressed about being unkissed.

"Okay."

Stiles smiles. "Really?"

"Yeah but don't expect it to be good. I'm like one kiss more experienced than you. Sit up and turn towards me a bit. God this is weird, you're my best friend."

"I'll still be your best friend. Do I close my eyes or what?"

Scott nods and looks at his friend for a moment before leaning in. His hand finds Stiles' and they interlink fingers as Stiles sighs against his mouth. Scott opens his mouth a little and feels Stiles' tongue against his lips. He breaks the kiss for a second before leaning in again. Stiles squeezes his hand and Scott just wants to keep kissing him, it's everything his first kiss wasn't. Finally Stiles pulls away but keeps hold of Scott's hand.

"You're a great kisser, Stiles," Scott pauses, "Lydia or whatever girl you kiss will like it just fine."

Stiles pulls his hand free and stands up. "You want me to find some girl to kiss? Did I get it wrong because that felt like more than one friend helping another? I mean I'm not gay or at least I don't think so because girls are pretty too..."

"Do you think it'd be hard to be gay at our school? Danny doesn't get hassle but he's one of the popular people."

"I don't know. Are you saying that you are?"

Scott shrugs. "Maybe. People thought I was lucky for kissing Amanda but it wasn't good. I can see why guys like her but kissing you was... It felt like what kisses are described as. Jackson's cute but kind of a douche and when I look at porn I sometimes pay more attention to the guy."

Stiles sits back down. "Jackson, he's not kind of a douche he's a mega-douche. If there was a prize for it he'd win every time."

"He might have a secret nice side. I mean Danny is nice and they're best friends. Besides it's not like I'm going to date him or anything, he's just really good looking. I don't think about him when I'm you know but he's as good looking as some guys in porn."

"You know they have porn without girls at all."

Scott nods. He's never watched any but he's been tempted. Being gay might be all well and good when you're Jackson's best friend and part of the power clique but he and Stiles are bench warmers and he's sometimes surprised he's on the team at all. It might bring the kind of attention he could do without but it also might mean getting to kiss Stiles again. He suggests they watch tv and Stiles allows him the diversion.

As they sit on the floor at the end of his bed, Scott replays the kiss in his mind and realises that whether he wants to be or not he's definitely attracted to Stiles. This is a surprise to him to suddenly notice his best friend's eyes and gorgeous smile. He doesn't know how he missed it all before.

"If I was gay would that be okay?"

"Yep. Never not going to be here, Scott. I can't get a new best friend, you're stuck with me."

"I think I am, but saying think is like I'm not sure and I'm pretty sure I am so that's it, I'm gay. Earlier after the kiss, you said girls are pretty too. What does that mean?"

"Can't I like both? I mean I've never watched girl free porn or had your bad taste in lacrosse players but I liked kissing you a lot. I didn't expect to and I haven't been harboring some secret crush for years or anything but I wanted to make out with you on your bed. I guess I'm maybe bi or something." Stiles turns to face Scott, so close that his knee is pressed into Scott's leg. "You don't have to answer and I still want to be your friend no matter what but do you want to go out with me?"

Scott smiles widely. "Yes. Of course yes."

This time Stiles' initiates the kiss and they don't relocate to Scott's bed but instead make out on the floor till Scott's mom comes home and they break apart, laughing at almost being caught.

"Do I need to tell her yet?"

Stiles takes his hand. "Only when you're ready. We don't have to tell a soul till then."

Scott is relieved. For someone who talks almost constantly, Stiles usually knows just what to say.


End file.
